A christmas wish
by yendor900
Summary: Holly arrives at fowl manor for Christmas, the events that followed where unexpected but certainly not unwelcomed, I meant for this to come out on Christmas however that really didn't turn out so well...rated T just in case, a little spoilers... post TTP maybe post TAC I cant remember... anyways enjoy


**Artemis fowl**

**A Christmas wish**

_**authors note:**__** happy holidays, ok so this is hopefully going to be a oneshot, hopefully, anyway this is going to be so packed full of fluff and sweetness that your going to need a dentist once im done with you, im going to make this the most kawaii story anybodys ever heard... it will make baby bunnies explode into rainbows that drop hearts from them...ok maybe thats a bit extreme however i will try to make it sweet and fluffy...after all its a christmas story that involves romance, its gotta be sweet and fluffy...actually it might turn out a little serious but still sweet **_

_**anyways enjoy**_

_**-yendor**_

_**A Christmas wish**_

11:30pm fowl manor, Christmas eve:

Twas the night before Christmas and all through the house not a creature was stirring not even a mouse, although an occupant remained awake, there was no sound, not a wisper not a quake, he sat there in his chair with book in hand in hopes that he would be relesed from his ban, it had happened so suddenly he hadnt a moment to think and after it ended his world began to sink, he longed for her touch her voice in his ear but all he recieved was a kick in the rear, he thought it was caused by hormones but when he relised the truth it was as loud as trombones, so now he sit there stuck in the past, he knew the moment couldnt last ... yes Artemis fowl was in deep contemplation about what had transpired in the past, he found his thoughts leading him to that time again and again and when he relised the truth of the moment well his world was struck to the core, it had been years since he relised his feelings that had help bring on the atlantis complex, he still denied them during that time for his own and Holly's sake, Artemis knew that if he and Holly had got together it would only mean heartbreak for Holly if she truly loved him, he knew that somehow he would only end up hurting her, like when he lied to her about his mother, there have been more instinces however that one seems to stick out most, maybe because it was the newest incstince, who knows, the only thing Artemis knew about this subject was that he and Holly cant be together, he couldnt hurt her...not again

Artemis was sitting there in his room looking out the window, the fireplace adjacent to the window was lit but slowly burning out should get to sleep soon, 'its a long day tomorow' thought Artemis as he looked out the window towards the horizon, he knew he needed some rest for tomorow except for some reason he found himself glued to the window looking out at the winter scenery before him, all he could do was think of that moment in the past when his and Hollys lips met for that breif moment, he remembered the quite literal fireworks that had been caused by Holly's magic, even though he couldnt explain why Holly's magic would do that however he felt that it didnt matter if he knew or knew not why magic does the things it does 'magic is alive' thought Artemis who allowed himself to travel to the world where reason was bound to imagination and its in this world where Artemis can think that inanimate objects have life...or at least a conscience for that matter however the more Artemis thinks about it the more he thinks that it really isnt impossible 'magic is energy that brings about miracles who says it cant think?' Artemis kept thinking and thinking untill the grandfather clock that stands beside the fireplace starting chimming indicating that it was now midnight, Artemis was finally able to break his vision away from the window to examine the clock

"midnight...Christmas day" Artemis said this outloud to himself and after he relised what he had done he mentaly scorned himself for talking to himself like a crazy person, he had already been there once and he really didnt want anyone to think he's still crazy 'although mabye i am' thought Artemis who was now looking towards the fireplace, Artemis then stood for some reason the reason being unknown even to Artemis and he was shocked that he was standing all he knew was that there was a feeling in his stomach, a gut instinct as Butler would call it, Artemis decided to follow this instinct which lead him infront of the fireplace Artemis pondered why his gut would lead him to the fireplace there was no reason it was fairly warm in ...Artemis stopped for a second and just stood there feeling the temperature, he stayed this way for a minute until he felt what he was feeling for, A draft, Artemis remembered closing his door which when he looked was still closed and the window he had been at was closed aswell and yet there was a slight chill...which meant one thing to Artemis

"Hello Holly" Artemis turned to the blur that was hovering above his bed which had started to change as a figure imerged from the blur, the firgure of one Holly short to be exact, Holly smiled as she lowered herself into a hello hug with Artemis, only when they pulled apart did she speak

"Merry Christmas Arty" exclaimed Holly with a smile, Artemis was still a little thrown when Holly refered to him as his pet name that only his mother used until a few years ago that is, it wasnt that it sounded wrong coming from Holly infact it was the opposite, Artemis now loved when Holly called him Arty

"Merry Christmas Holly" replied Artemis with a smile of his own "I wasnt expecting you to show up tonight" continued Artemis as he grabbed a seat for Holly and pulled it over to the one he had been sitting on

"yeah i wasnt expecting the day off either, i did have plans to see you tomorow night however i was let off early tonight so i decided to drop in now and stay for Christmas" explained Holly who took the seat Artemis brought over for her

"well, im glad you made it...even though its past midnight, your welcome in the manor anytime, just try not to wake Butler" exclaimed Artemis with a slight smile, Holly smiled back "you hear that Butler, Holly is welcomed anytime, in the literal sence" continued Artemis who moved his head towards the door

"i shall uprgrade the system to recognize Holly so she wont be waking me everytime she comes over for a midnight chat" repleid Butler from the other side of the door, Artemis smiled while Holly looked on in amazment that Artemis could tell Butler was there 'he really knows Buter well' thought Holly

"now Holly if you dont mind me asking i would like to know how long you have been here?" asked Artemis who now turned to meet gazes with Holly who had been thinking about how long she had actually been there for

"i saw you in deep thought...however in all honesty you looked more depressed then anything" stated Holly who turned serious "i have never seen you actualy depressed before Artemis, the only time i've seen you like that, where you look like you were sorry for yourself was during your lapse into the atlantis complex" stated Holly who rested a hand on Artemis's lap "Artemis is something wrong?" Artemis looked at Holly, he looked deep into her eyes,her hazel and blue eyes the twins of his own eyes, he felt something swell up inside of him an urge to close the gap between them however he knew that it would be a mistake, 'it would ruin everything it would hurt Holly it would break everything we actually have' thought Artemis as he staired into her eyes, Holly in essence was doing the same, she was stairing into the eyes that were the twins of her own and she couldnt look away, no matter what she tried she just couldnt look away from his eyes they captivated her, making it impossible for her to look away even if she wanted to, Holly decided to act and she slowly drew closer and closer to Artemis who unknowingly did the same and when he relised what was happening he pulled away and walked away from Holly towards his bed stopping infront of the fireplace, Holly looked down into her lap saddned that Artemis pulled away from her 'does he not like me?' thought Holly who remained unmoving

"Holly" called Artemis who's voice sent a shiver down Hollys spine "Holly...I..."Artemis was at a loss for words about the situation he was just in, if he had moved just a little his lips would have met Hollys, the thought sent his mind reeling and his heart pounding 'I...I need to calm down' thought Artemis who quickly thought of a way to do so

"would you like follow me to the kitchen for something to drink and eat" Artemis blurted out in shock of his sudden outburst, Holly was just as shocked that she nearly flipped her chair

"pa...pardon?" Holly was in such a shock that she only heard half of what Artemis had said, that and she was somewhat occupied with trying to remain upright in her seat, Artemis grew a slight blush to his cheeks and he was thankful that he was facing away from Holly

"would you care to join me in the kitchen for some refreshments" reiterated Artemis a bit more slowly this time, he was still worked up a bit too much to even look at Holly, Holly froze for a second in a mix of disbelieve and shock

"isnt it past midnight? shouldnt you be more worried about sleep then food?" asked Holly who was still somewhat in disbelief that Artemis would recommend something out of the blue like that with no reason...well at least none she could identify

"I was planning on getting to sleep however now that your here i believe i shall find that to be a difficult task" exclaimed Artemis who still wouldnt look at Holly who was currently thinking if this was about them almost kissing?

"well i guess my sudden appearence would make it difficult for anyone to get to sleep" Holly stood from her chair and walked over to Artemis who's heartbeat started to rise again apon hearing Holly waking over to him, which gave him a slight redining in the cheeks "shall we" stated Holly who was now standing right beside Artemis with her hand outstretched, Artemis thought agienst the physical contact however his gentleman intuition stepped in

"we shall" replied Artemis who took Hollys hand in his own, her very small hand that is, Artemis lead Holly out of his room and down the hall towards the stairs, on the way he whispered to her to stay silent as everyone was asleep and they continued on down the stairs, at the bottom Artemis suddenly stopped which caused Holly to run straight into Artemis's back, curious as to why they stopped Holly looked ahead at what Artemis was staring at which was a light flowing out from the main living room "there shouldnt be anyone up" whispered Artemis who slowly moved to look in through the crack in the slightly opened door, Holly could see Artemis's eyes widen and she grew even more curious so she followed Artemis's lead and peeked in through the crack, what she saw both surprised her and warmed her heart for there was Mr and Mrs fowl in the middle of the room staring up at the Christmas tree that was placed in the far corner of the room, Mrs fowl was in Mr fowls Arms and they were gently rocking back and forth while they just stood there to admire the tree that had presents packed underneth it, the fireplace had a slight flame to it which caused the perfect amount of light to fill the room, Holly was comletly taken in by the show of affection the two had for each other for even from the door Holly could feel that there was nothing but pure love between the two in the center of the room and in that moment all Holly could think about was how much she wanted something like that, to be with the one she loved most in a moment that required no words or actions, just a moment where they were together letting their feelings of love flow out like a river, Holly wished for nothing more in that moment. Artemis on the other hand he too was warmed by the sight however he was also saddened for he had wanted nothing more then to be in that moment with Holly, to have her in his arms while the both of them radiating love and warmth as they just stood there to enjoy each others presence, Artemis wished for nothing more then to be with Holly in that way...however he knew that it could never be, he believed that if he and Holly were to get together he would bring nothing but pain to Holly and he couldnt do that, not to Holly...not again.

Artemis slowly backed up as to not make a sound that would disturb his parents moment, it was at that time did he notice that Holly had been beneth him looking on at the scene aswell, he also noticed the look in Hollys eyes that told him that she wanted what his parents had, she wanted someone to love no not just love, she wanted someone to complete her soemone who will make her feel like there isnt a single thing wrong in the world, Artemis knew that it couldnt be him that no matter what he did he couldnt make Holly feel that way and this sent him even more deeper into depression. Artemis slowly raised his arm until his fingers were at the same hight as Holly's shoulders then he gently tapped her shoulders to signify it was time to go, Holly looked up at Artemis and he couldnt help but flinch, the light that was spilling from the crack in the door way shone upon Holly perfectly making her look even more beautifull 'if thats even possible' thought Artemis who gulped at the sight, he quickly and quietly turned and started walking towards the kitchen, Holly followed as fast as she could with curiosity coating her face 'what has gotten into him?' Holly asked herself as she speed after him to the kitchen once she made it in the kitchen she was greeted to a sight she didnt want to see, there was Artemis in one of the kitchen stools, leaning over the counter, sobbing

"Artemis whats wrong?" asked Holly who slowly made her way towards Artemis but stopped once he shot a hand up to stop her

"nothing...nothing is wrong I...I..." Artemis was having a hard time thinking about what to do about his feelings, he knew that if he didnt act on them and let Holly go he might end up killing himself from the pure tourture he was experiencing, however he knew that he would only end up hurting her if they actually got together and that would hurt him even more, he didnt know what to do and that rarely happens to Artermis

"Artemis, come on you can tell me anything you know that so please tell me whats wrong" Holly took a step forward as to make it clear that she was going to help him one way or the other, Artemis didnt know what to do eventually Holly will find out he couldnt prevent it...but he could try to delay it, but to come up with an excuse...or maybe...

"its just...seeing my parents together on Christmas like that it just...reminds me of so much, it reminds me of how you cured my mother about 9 years ago now, and how we saved my father from the russian mafia...so many memories of mine are tied to winter and the snow... why yesterday was the anniversery of the first day we met...so much happened, and with my more 'open to feelings' attitued you had helped me attain i just...cant help myself" explained Artemis as he continued to keep his face from Hollys veiw

"its allright Artemis" said Holly who at that moment wrapped her small arms as far around his waist as they could go, Artemis was startled that Holly had moved that close while he had been talking "I know you have had a rough childhood...in fact i honestly think you didnt have a childhood, you lost your father who everyone proclaimed dead, your mother had lost her mind and you had the hardships of maintaining the fowl name set upon you at a young age...you were forced to endure so much and yet instead of being brought down by all of it you rose to the callenges and you not only accomplished them but you out right exceeded any expectations, and even though the way you went about it was wrong, you managed to bring back your father and win the wish from me that healed your mother...so its allright to cry just know that i am here to help in anyway possible" Artemis's eyes were wide, Holly had said so much and it really did make him feel a little better, even though he had been sobbing for a different reason he fet better when Holly said all that 'maybe it really wasnt a lie after all' thought Artemis who smiled to himself, he slowly brought his hand to Hollys hands, that had somehow managed to reach all the way around his waist, and he clasped her hands in his

"thank you Holly...you are a great friend...i really dont know what i would do without you" Holly grew a small yet warm smile at the touching compliment Artemis had just given her

"you couldnt do without me... remember" Artemis grew stiff for a second as Holly said that and all the pieces in his mind fell together, he felt as though he had reached a newer level of clarity, this time the smile that parted his lips was as warm as Holly's

"and you couldnt do without me...remember" Artemis decided to throw Hollys statment back at her because it was true for the both of them they honestly couldnt do without each other..Holly had spoken the words the first time they kissed and now it became a thing that only they shared, something that simblized how connected they were

"i remember" replied Holly as she rested the side of her head agienst Artemis's back, this sent a shiver running down it and a fire to spark in Artemis's body, he wished this moment would never end

meanwhile out in the Hallway:

"dont they look perfect together dear?" Mr fowl whispered this as a question but its pretty clear what the answer would be

"yes, they really do...i just wish Artemis would be more Honest with his feelings" repleid Mrs fowl in a whisper aswell as to not desturb the two

"well what do you expect, Arty was never really good with his feelings and although Ms short has been helping Arty with them he is still unsure about them" stated Mr fowl as he backed up from the doorway

"i know, i know...although hopefully Artemis makes this a Christmas to remember...well at least for him and Holly that is" stated Mrs fowl as she locked arms with her husband and they proceded to return to thier room (yes i kept this short as to return to the main couple faster...dont hate)

back in the kitchen:

Holly still had her arms wrapped around Artemis who still had his hand wrapped around Hollys that were stationed above his waist, they could tell that they both wanted to stay that way however Holly's stomach had other ideas and it let out a growl that resembeled a magma flare, this immidiatly caused Holly to blush a deep shade of crimson red and she could feel Artemis's stomach convolse as he let out a somewhat soft chuckle

"it must be around Dinner time in haven" exclaimed Artemis as he regretfuly took his hand away from Holly's and seperated the two, he instintly felt a cold wave rush through him and he knew Holly had felt it too for her arms were crossed with her hands grabbing her upper arm in the posittion one makes when chilled, Artemis couldnt explain it...or mor accuratly he didnt want to...or did he, not even Artemis knew what he wanted anymore, however when he looked up at Holly he could feel the warmth he had before however it wasnt as strong this time, he knew one thing he wanted and he thought he coudnt have it "what do you want to eat?" asked Artemis as he tried to move his mind away from his current train of thought, he made his way to the fridge with Holly close behind and once he reached the massive double door fridge he swang open both doors for Holly to peek inside and to see what she wanted, she stood there for some time until reaching into one of the seperated comartments of the fridge and pulled out an apple, she then reached back in and grabbed an orange this time, that was followed by a banana and a few grapes, Holly then closed the massive doors and procceded to the kitchen island where she placed all the different fruit she had collected, she then reached for a knife from the block that was on the counter behind her, Artemis grew curious as to what Holly was doing and as such he decided to watch from the chairs on the other side of the island, he watched as Holly grabbed the knife and made her way back to her fruit however she needed two more things for this to work

"Artemis" he looked over at Holly who had now brought over quite a large stool for her to stand on so it would be easier for her to cook "do you mind grabbing me a couple of bowls?" Holly closed her eyes, tilted her head and brought her hands up like she was about to say a prayer, Artemis looked upon Holly and he couldnt help but to do as she said so without any hesitation he stood up from his chair and made his way over to the cabinets, opened one up and grabbed to bowls, he then closed the cabinet and handed Holly the bowls after that was done he retook his chair to watch Holly who proceeded to peel the banana, After making sure the peeling made its way into the proper disposal unit (as the fowls had many, they might have previously been on the not so right side of the law but they still believed in ortecting the earth) and then Holly started chopping the banana and proceded to put half of the chopped banana into each of the bowls, she then grabbed the apple and procceded to chop that up aswell, making sure that it was split quite evenly between the bowls, then she placed close to the same amount of grapes into each bowl, now came the orange Holly placed the orange right infront of her as she set the knife down as she wouldnt be needing it and so she found a spot and jammed her thumb straight into to get under the oranges skin...however that specific spot just so happens to have been somewhat tender which caused orange juice to squirt everywhere, not much came out however there was enough to find its way into Holly's eye who imidiatly dropped the orange back onto the table so she coud tend to her eye and needless to say Artemis made quick work of getting to Hollys side to help her

"are you ok Holly?" asked a frantic Artemis who placed a hand on Hollys back while the other found its way to her arm

"y...yeah im fine...its just the citrus..it burns a little but nothing my magic cant handle" Hollys magic could indeed handle this and as she said that her magic got to work and Artemis could see the blue sparks surround her eye, Artemis felt relieved that Holly was going to be all right, he had completly forgotten about Hollys magic which...was completely unlike him, Artemis never forgot anything...well rarely anyway, Artemis watched as Hollys magic did its thing and when the sparks had dissapeared he turned Holly so that they were face to face, he had wanted to make sure Holly's eye was ok and when she opened her eye Artemis lost all breath that was held in his lungs for a bright blue eye was staring back at him, he did remember that he and Holly had switched an eye leaving them both with one hazel and one blue however the suddeness of seeing Hollys blue eye sent Artemis chills...in a good way. Artemis remained still as he just squated there lokking into Hollys blue eye, he coud she her lips moving but no words were heard and he unconsciencely brought his hand up to cup the cheek that was under Hollys blue eye, he could see the red that flashed across Hollys face as he did so, he thought about retreating his hand until Holly had brought her own hand up to meet his and as their hands met Artemis felt a bolt surge through his Body and the world seemed to take a new light

"this eye was once yours" Artemis could only now hear Holly "we had both switched an eye...at the time i thought 'why did this happen' and 'i dont want a human eye' " Artemis felt saddned at this confession of Hollys, he really thought that- "but, after a few hours i relized the most important thing about this eye" continued Holly as they looked deep into each others eyes, after a while of Holly not saying anything Artemis decided to speek

"a...and what was that" Artemis looked even deeper into Hollys eyes in search of the answer, Holly just looked straight back at Artemis while she did the same she searched Artemis's eyes for something, something that would cause an entire world to crumble and when she found it she knew what she had to do...what she wanted to do so with a smile she answered "that the eye had come from the man i love" Artemis eyes widneded with this confession, Holly had just pronounced her love for him...he...he didnt know what to do all he could do was sit there and stare into Holly's smiling face..her beautiful, warm, loving face...the face he wished to see first thing in the morning and the last as he fell to sleep, he needed Holly and with this in mind he closed the distince between them giving Holly her much desired answer with a kiss, a kiss full of warmth, full of hope but most of all it was full of love, a love that will overcome any obsticle in their way and all they truely needed was each other and if Artemis's fears came to pass and he caused harm to Holly well he figured he will have to make up for it by keeping Holly happy every other day of the year until he died...which Hopefuly he could work out after all if he survived this long he could make a way for himself to live aslong as Holly, there was a size difference but it wasnt anything they couldnt work out, aslong as they had each other they would be happy and as they finally pull away from the kiss, they looked into each others eyes and spoke in unison "i love you" Artemis then helped Holly up of the ground and after carefuly finishing the food Holly was preparing and eating it, the proceeded as fast and as quite as they could to Artemis's room so they could continue with their kissing, and after a few minutes of that Artemis proclaimed that he was extremly tired now and recmended that they get some sleep

"i am Honestly afraid of what might happen" proclaimed Artemis as he made his way into his walk-in wardrobe to change for bed, Holly stripped herself of her LEP uniform so she was there in the onepiece that she had worn infront of Artemis before

"really? why? what were you afraid of, it not working out, it being one sided love or all the other things that we will have to overcome for this relationship to work" Holly crawled into Artemis's bed and wrapped herself in the sheets, the fire had gone out long ago now and Holly was feeling a little chilled

"i am afraid that i will continue to hurt you, i am afraid of causing you anymore harm then what i have already done...i just...i cant" excliamed Artemis as he steped out in his pajama's head lowered, Holly could see all the regret Artemis had in hurting her before and that was enough

"come here you big idiot" Artemis with an eyebrow raised in question to Holly calling him an idiot, moved towards Holly who decided that what she needed to do to qwell Artemis's fears was more important then warmth, so she slipped out of the covers revieling the one piece she wore underneath her LEP uniform, Artemis eyes slightly bulged at the sight but quickly readjusted, and once Artemis was in distince Holly pulled Artemis towards her closing the gap between them for the umpteenth time that day and once they parted Holly started "Artemis just hearing and seeing the regret you have about hurting me is enough to make me forgive you, i love you too much to let something like that get in the way of our love" Artemis stared back at Holly, he knew he had been acting silly and now he had confirmation from Holly herself that even if he did hurt her by accident, she would still be there telling him that its allright, he couldnt stand it any longer he bowed his head and started to cry, Holly grew worried for a second but after that she understood the situation and she brought Artemis's head to her shoulders, she also attempted to wrap her arms all the way around artemis but settled with halfway this time, Artemis kept crying for a little while longer and when he brought his head back up he spoke

"im sorry for that Holly its just...you've made me the happiest i have ever been and ...i love you so much i cant put it into words" Artemis looked into Hollys eyes and even though he as filled with love he wasnt filled with energy..he needed sleep and in that moment he released quite the *yawn* which caused Holly to smile and say "allright Artemis, i have the next few weeks off so we can do alot more together but as for now its time to sleep" Holly put in a little mesmer into the word sleep and just like that Artemis climbed into bed and fell asleep, Holly then found her way into Artemis's arms and wrapped hers around Artemis in a confortable position she then spent a few minutes gazing into Artemis's face, into the face of the one she loved

'he looks so serene' thought Holly who then smiled "im glad my wish came true" Holly had said out loud

"me too" mumbled Artemis, Holly looked shocked at Artemis's reaction however that was quickly dismissed and a warm and loving smile parted her lips as she closed the gap between them one last time that night and fell asleep dreaming of the future..a future with Artemis...it was bright, warm and full of love

**THE END**

**Happy Holidays**

**Authors notes:**** ok so...i poured alot into that story...i tried my best to give you guys the best i could...i hope i did alright...anyway happy Holidays (yes even if you arnt reading this around the Holidays too) **

**thanks for reading and until next time ...and i do apoligize for the ryming if you were offended by it, i just...couldnt help myself :)**

-**yendor**


End file.
